


Time for the truth

by BromeliadLucy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, not very good smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeliadLucy/pseuds/BromeliadLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky refuse to tell each other their feelings, so a good friend has to resort to unusual measures to get them to open up.</p><p>This is my first attempt at anything near smut, so I'm sorry this is rubbish, it's hard to do! The plot just popped into my head though so I wanted to give it a try. </p><p>Please do leave me any comments about how I could improve, or anything you want, or kudos because it makes my day (I'm so neeeedy!) :) Thank you x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murdochs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdochs/gifts).



A promotion, this was fantastic. I’d been working myself to the bone for the last two years at the Stark lab, assisting on the super soldier program, and now I was being asked to take on sole responsibility for some areas. More money, sure, but this was what I’d worked so hard at university for, what I’d put in all that overtime for. It was fantastic to be recognised for what I could do. I did a little silent dance in my chair and tried to push the grin down as I re-read the email from Dr Banner. Due to his increased work with the Avengers, he’d like me to head up the super-soldier testing and attempts to remake the serum. I’d been working alongside Dr Banner on the testing for two years but now he wanted me to take the lead. The grin resurfaced. Then it slipped a little bit, that’d mean seeing less of Dr Banner – Bruce, as he always insisted I called him – which was a shame. He was a great scientist, inspirational. Ah, who was I kidding, I hero-worshipped him and I’d had some… interesting… day dreams about him while waiting for the computer to finish test runs. The kind of day dreams that meant I couldn’t meet his eye for some days afterwards. I’d miss that.

Day 1 of my new role and I was in the lab early. Sure, I’d be doing exactly the same thing I’d done yesterday but it felt different. No more running ideas past anyone else, just getting on with it. I looked at the schedule in my calendar – both Sgt Barnes and Captain Rogers were due in for their regular testing, monitoring any changes in serum activity. I enjoyed this. They’d become good friends in the two years I’d been working with them. Nothing more than friends, they didn’t cause the kind of day dreams that Bruce did, but I valued their company. Anyway, as it was well known to everyone in the Tower – everyone except them – they only had eyes for each other.

The number of times I had listened to each of them talking about the other. Steve constantly worrying that Bucky wasn’t looking after himself, Bucky determined that Steve should make a life outside the Avengers. Always checking up on each other’s blood tests – ‘just, don’t tell him I asked, but he’s OK, right? Can you just check his med records; he’s getting his injuries treated? The serum’s not wearing off right?’ But take two 90-year-old men and expect them to actually talk about their feelings and you’d need something a lot stronger than a lab assistant saying ‘you could just ask him you know’. 

Steve came in first, he knew the drill without being asked, took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve ready for the blood draw. I tightened the blood pressure cuff around his bicep – we’d had to buy in specially created ones for these biceps – took his temperature, drew some blood and started going through the usual list of questions about activity, sleep, food intake… it was routine by now, we’d done it so often, but it was essential to try and understand any changes in the blood results when I got them back. I tried to hide a little grin at the realisation that I’d be doing that analysis alone; I already had some ideas I wanted to test out and I couldn’t wait.

Steve saw me smiling down at my clipboard. “Nice smile, any reason for it, I mean, Bruce isn’t around so it can’t be that”. I groaned, regretting ever letting it slip over one too many beers that I had feelings for Bruce. 

“No, I got promoted! Bruce has put me in charge of your blood testing and serum development! As of today, I am no longer lab assistant but now, well, I don’t have another title, but I’m just so excited!” I started going into technical details of some of the things I wanted to try to replicate the serum but Steve reached out and put a hand over my mouth. “Hey, don’t forget I have no clue what you’re talking about! But this is fantastic, we have got to celebrate! This Friday, I’ll cook, you come over, this is definitely worth pulling out all the stops, I’m so pleased that Bruce has noticed your skills. Maybe that’s not all he’ll notice…’ I slapped him on the arm, and he grinned.

“I could invite Bucky, if that’s OK?” he continued and I rolled my eyes. “Gee, no don’t invite your best friend, my good friend, and, let’s not forget, your lust object, please?” He blushed scarlet – he wasn’t the only one who regretted having an extra beer on occasion. I’d spent a week breaking into spontaneous giggles whenever I thought about what he’d revealed. If he was the symbol of wholesome America, then wholesome America needed to wash its mouth out with soap.

“Of course invite him. You two are the people I see more often than anyone else since I started working here. And hey, why not tell him how you feel?” I said, as I removed the needle from his arm. As always, he shook his head, “I can’t risk losing a friendship over these feelings, you know that”. I sighed. I’d never share what they’d each told me in confidence but it was frustrating and sad to see, both in love with the other but never willing to admit it. We finished up his paperwork and he left, calling ‘Friday, 8pm? And congratulations!” over his shoulder, causing him to bump straight into Bucky who was walking in the door. I could see Steve go a little pink as Bucky put a hand on his chest to steady himself, probably at the thought of how if Bucky had come in a few minutes earlier, he might have heard something. They chatted for a few minutes – they were best friends after all – then I called Bucky over, eager to get on with my testing.

Same routine as with Steve, blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, questions, blood… I grinned as I noted down my results. “Oh, your heart rate’s a bit higher than normal today Buck, I wonder what could have caused that in the last few minutes” I chuckled as he mock-snarled at me. “Hey I can’t help what my body does in reaction to… another body, now can I?” Bucky was always very open with me about his feelings for Steve, and didn’t always need an extra beer to enjoy sharing his intimate thoughts and dreams, enjoying the way I shrieked and covered my ears when he got into a little too much detail about what he’d like to do to the bigger man. Not that I was a prude, but it made it damn hard to meet Steve’s eyes and Bucky always chose to do it just before Steve was due to come in. 

“Steve tells me it’s a celebration this Friday – congratulations. You’ve earnt this kid, you work damn hard and I’m glad Bruce knows that you’re one of the best”. I smiled my thanks as he rolled his sleeves back down. “Hey, want me to invite Bruce to your dinner too? You could have a bit too much to drink and see if you can get his heart rate up”, he grinned at me lasciviously. “Luckily Bruce is out of the country doing some work in France all week” I replied. “So it’ll just be you that has to get drunk and tell Steve how you feel, and not just tell me for a change!”. “Not a chance kid, you know that. Steve’s a straight-up guy in every sense of the word and I’m not losing him again after all these years” he said as he made his way out of the lab. “You’d need a Hydra style truth serum for that!” he added, as the door shut behind him.

Oh…

This went against every ethical code I subscribed to. Against every condition of my employment. Against many laws no doubt. But… oh but… if it worked, neither of them would hold it against me, I really believed that. And there was no-one else going to be in the lab all week. I mean, it couldn’t hurt to just try, right?

I spent the first week of my promotion barely working on my new responsibility, and putting in way too much overtime seeing if I could create something that might just… loosen tongues, let’s put it like that. I’d got myself caught up in it, not really intending to use it, I think. Or did I? I don’t know, but I went digging back through all the old SHIELD and Hydra reports on truth serums, on any drug that lowered inhibitions. I knew Steve and Bucky’s biology inside out, what they could and couldn’t metabolise, the works. Somehow in my head I’d justified this as an interesting experiment, hey I could write up a paper on ‘the susceptibility or otherwise of super soldiers to truth drugs’. This could be useful information, surely.

By Friday night, I was exhausted from long hours in the lab, had a permanent crick in my neck and probably smelt slightly ripe, but in my hand I had a small vial of something that might just be a truth serum. Just for fun – and possibly because I was going slightly insane from lack of sleep – I’d even drawn it a little label with ‘Truth Serum’ and a fancy border. I wasn’t going to use it, obviously…? Was I? I looked at my watch, damn, 7.15pm, I was going to be late. Grabbing up my coat, and slipping the serum into my bag, I ran out of the lab and home to shower.

I was late at Steve’s, running up the steps about 20 past 8, but at least I was clean and dressed and had grabbed a bottle of wine from a store nearby. I had bags under my eyes the colour of plums and was panting hard when I knocked on the door. Bucky opened it and I rushed in, “sorry, sorry, was late in the lab, I’m sorry!” I called, hanging up my coat and bag and hugging both the men. “No problem, sit down, have a drink, relax” Steve said, handing me a glass of wine, then “we were just talking about how you were probably lying back on the lab couch making sweet, sweet love to Bruce”. I spluttered over my wine as they cackled. “That’s not quite the language we were using Steve now was it?” said Bucky. 

“Oh it’s going to be that sort of night is it guys?” I sighed. Sometimes they decided to spend the whole evening winding me up about Bruce, just to watch me squirm. “Sure is kid” Bucky replied. “That IS why you were panting so hard as you came in, right? I’m hoping he didn’t Hulk out on you. You reckon everything is in proportion when he’s green Steve? Say kid, have you ever had to test him out?”

It went on like this for the next hour, while we ate. Jokes about how Bruce had ‘evaluated my performance’; about what I’d had to do to get promoted; about the size of the Hulk’s fingers and what they could be used for. They batted it back and forwards between them, getting progressively dirtier as the first and then second wine bottles were emptied. By now we were on the couch, me in the middle with both of them resting their feet on my lap, all slumped slightly drunkenly. I was giving as good as I’d got but they wouldn’t give up. When Steve said “oh Buck, we gotta do something, if we carry on like this, she’s going to get so frustrated she’ll explode and I don’t want to have to clean this couch!” and Bucky responded with “we gotta tell him Steve. We’re going to have to leave an anonymous note, pointing out that his lab assistant wants to play with his test tube!” and then sniggering, I’d drunkenly decided that revenge was due. Let’s blame the wine, OK?

I stood up, pushing their feet onto the floor, causing Bucky to topple right off the couch, leaving Steve in hysterics. “Are you off to find him? Tell him of your love? Hey, tell him what you told me about what you want him to do to you! Remember when you told me you want him to bend you over the microscope and…” I ‘accidentally’ stood on Bucky’s hand and he yelped. “Just getting some beer boys”.

On the way past, I grabbed my bag, and in the kitchen, I grabbed three bottles of beer from the fridge and then without letting myself think it through, poured a little of the serum between two of the bottles, holding those two in one hand and the un-spiked drink in the other. I giggled drunkenly. I was not making the right decisions right now. Back to the couch and I handed the beers over and watched as they both took big gulps. “Bottoms up!” I said, and tipped my drink back too.

By the time they’d both finished their beers, I was starting to feel guilty, but tried to rationalise it by telling myself they wouldn’t be affected and it wouldn’t work. Alcohol made me want to test it out though – alcohol and the desire for revenge after they’d made me squirm all evening.

“So you think I should tell Bruce how I feel, do you?” They cheered drunkenly at me and Bucky slurred “yes, tell him how you feel. No, tell him how you want him to feel you. Tell him about that thing where you want him to Hulk out and rip off your lab coat and find there’s nothing underneath!” Oh I was never getting drunk with these two again. Or at least, not after this time.

“So you think it’s good to tell people how you feel do you Buck?” He nodded, trying to look serious but still sniggering. I noticed that both of them were starting to look slightly glazed, more than normal given their enhanced alcohol tolerance. “Isn’t there anyone you’d want to share your feelings with, Buck? Steve?” They both looked at me a little warily.

I took a deep breath. I really didn’t want to lose their friendship. But I was very, very drunk. “I mean, say, well Steve, isn’t there anyone you want to tell what you told me the other day? You remember how you told me about that fantasy where ‘someone’ was on their knees, in uniform, with your cock in their mouth? You remember that one right, you said you used to think about how it would look in that beautiful mouth?” Steve was shifting uncomfortably and Bucky was looking at him, wondering who it was he’d been thinking of. “Or Bucky?” I turned to him. “Remember how you told me you’d spent, well years and YEARS thinking about pinning this one person down and the way it’d feel to be inside them?” 

“Hey, kid, this was private” Steve slurred. Both were looking much more drunk than I’d ever seen, and I noticed that both of them were looking a whole lot more aroused than I’d ever seen either. Seems like reminding them of their private fantasies was having an impact. They were both shifting slightly on the couch, and Steve pulled a cushion over his lap.

I put a hand on each of their thighs and stroked slightly, speaking softly so they had to lean in to hear me. “Oh the things you’ve both said to me when you’re drunk. The fantasies I’ve heard played out” I whispered as I stroked, and they both whimpered, eyes glazed and breathing deeper. The room was dim and nothing felt quite real. “Of course, I know who you both fantasise about, but you’ve never told each other have you?” I lightly pinched the inside of Steve’s thigh and heard him moan gently. “I mean, Steve, you’ve never told Bucky about who you think of when you’re imagining someone biting and sucking on your nipples, that’s what you’d like isn’t it?” It was very still and quiet, both of them watching me intently, the laughter from earlier replaced by an intense atmosphere.

“And Bucky?” I slipped my hand onto his abs and stroked down towards his belt with my nails. “All these years and you’ve never told Steve whose hand it is you want to watch, stroking your cock until you cum have you?” I paused. “Why don’t you tell each other? Or should I?”

Both the men were breathing heavily now in the charged darkness. “Steve, who was it you told me you imagined kissing every time you kissed Peggy? Whose lips did you really want to taste?” I looked at him, but he was looking straight at Bucky now. “Buck” he whispered quietly on an outward breath. Bucky looked straight at him, they’d almost forgotten I was there now. “And Bucky, who was it you wanted in the shower, hard and wet inside you?” I slipped out from between them, my presence unnecessary as Bucky breathed ‘Steve’ and they moved towards each other. I grabbed my coat and turned back, to see Bucky, his hand around the back of Steve’s head, pulling Steve in for a kiss. Their lips met and I saw Bucky bite Steve’s bottom lip and heard Steve’s soft moan of pleasure. It was hard to break away but I knew I couldn’t stay and watch, so I quietly slipped out.

\--

Steve licked his tongue along Bucky’s bottom lip and as Bucky opened his mouth to whisper Steve’s name, darted his tongue into his best friend’s mouth. Both of them moaned with lust as they tasted each other, something they’d both wanted for so long. They sat on the couch, licking and biting each other’s lips, until Bucky moved his lips down Steve’s neck, tasting his skin. Steve reached out and tugged at Bucky’s shirt, tearing the buttons off in his haste and reaching out to touch his chest. Sliding his hand up until he found Bucky’s nipples he moved his head down and started to suck and nibble at them, his hands moving around the other man’s body, pulling at his hair, sliding down his arms, and then finally tugging at his belt. Bucky slipped down on the couch until he was lying under Steve, his hips arching up, desperate for contact, tugging at his friend’s t-shirt where it was tucked in. Steve sat up quickly and dragged the shirt over his head, the sight of his stretched body causing Bucky to scratch at the blond’s abs in pleasure. As lust took over reason, their movements became more frantic and they were tugging at each other’s trousers, desperate to finally have the contact they’d been wishing for.

Both naked, Steve grabbed Bucky and pulled him upright, planning to take him into the bedroom. They made it half way before they needed to be close again, Steve pushing Bucky hard against the hallway wall, each grinding their body against the other, panting harder, biting and grabbing. This first time was not going to be elegant but animal, their need for each other too long restrained. Bucky sucked at Steve’s tongue, bringing a groan out of the younger man, who reached down and grabbed at Bucky’s cock. Bucky reached down too, and biting and moaning each other’s names, they moved their hands in unison until both came.  
\--

The next morning saw them both wake up, groggy and aching, as the sun came in Steve’s bedroom window. They’d made it to the bed and lay tangled and sticky on top of the covers, legs wrapped around each other where they’d fallen asleep, drunk and sated on each other. They woke at the same time, and when their eyes met, silently waited for each other to speak. Bucky began “Steve, I’m sorry, I know you’re not into men, I don’t know what made me act like that” but stopped as Steve kissed his mouth to quiet, then said “I’m not into anyone except you Buck. Always you”. Then they stopped talking and slowly began exploring each other’s bodies as they’d dreamed of for years.

It wasn’t until much later that they made it out of the bedroom, both starving and dehydrated but unwilling to let each other go. They stumbled down the hallway to the kitchen, arms around each other, Bucky biting on Steve’s neck as Steve giggled and grabbed at Bucky’s ass, then in the kitchen, Steve lifted Bucky onto the counter, and sliding between his legs, they kissed deeply. Steve slowly kissed his way down Bucky’s body, lingering over his chest and then biting his inner thighs before licking Bucky’s tip, making Bucky moan and lean backwards along the counter. As he lay back, he knocked against something that tinkled as it fell and rolled across the surface. Steve looked up from where he knelt between Bucky’s legs and grabbed at the bottle before it fell on the floor. Standing it on the counter, he continued what he was doing as Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s shoulders.

A little while later, Bucky sat, legs trembling in the aftermath and kissed his own taste from Steve’s mouth, then mumbled “I’m starving. Let’s eat and get the energy for more”. He rested his forehead against Steve’s and both smiled, then reluctantly separated. As Steve opened the fridge to see what was there, Bucky sat on the counter and watched then idly picked up the bottle that he’d knocked and looked at it.

“What the….?” Steve turned as Bucky shouted. “Look at this!” He showed Steve the bottle, jokingly labelled ‘Truth Serum’ and Steve looked puzzled and then realisation flashed across his face. “You don’t think… she didn’t? I mean, she wouldn’t?”

They pieced together the story, how they had both, for months, told her about their feelings for each other, but both refused to speak out to one another, despite how much she’d begged. They lay back in bed, sweat trickling down their backs as they talked and kissed and moaned, glad that she’d taken this step. “She can’t get away with this though you know” Bucky said when they found a moment to breathe.

“What do you say we have another dinner party and invite Bruce as well this time. After all, there was a bit left in that bottle…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it with a cliffhanger but since I got a request for the second part (sorry BxckyBxrnes, you may regret it!), I thought I'd give it a try.
> 
> I'm not good at this stuff though, sorry!

I made my way home in a drunken stupor, falling into, and then out of a cab, giggling. Finally, after all this time, those two boys had admitted what they felt and were getting it on. And damn, it had looked hot. I fell, face first and fully dressed, onto the bed, thinking about how they'd looked kissing, but soon the alcohol caught up and I was asleep.

I woke, cold, uncomfortable, and hungover, at 10am. Peering through slitted eyes, I cursed the sun, then tried to reconstruct the night. Steve's house... beer.... dinner... oh SHIT. I hadn’t, had I? What the hell, I hadn't meant to actually use it, it was just a joke, oh god.

What if I’d killed them? What if it had had some horrific effect on them and they were dead? My best friends. Oh god. I sat up, a little too fast given the state of my head, and scrabbled in my bag for the phone, breathing through my mouth to stave off the nausea.

I rang Steve first, then Bucky, but got no answer from either. I tried again, while frantically tipping the contents of my bag onto the bed. I’d have to find the truth serum, take it to the hospital, see if they could make an antidote. I’d be arrested, but if they could save the guys it'd be worth it. 

Where WAS the bottle? Redialling, I grabbed my coat off the floor and felt through the pockets. Shit shit shitshitshit where? Then, just as Bucky's voice finally came through, an image flashed into my head. I remembered pouring the serum into the beer, carrying the beer through... why wasn't there any memory of picking the serum up again? Of putting it in my pocket or bag? Oh. Fuck. Had I left it there, jokey label and all?

"Hello? That you? Anyone there?” Bucky’s voice sounded from the phone.

"Hey, hey, yes. Bucky, it’s me, I was just ringing to see how you were, and how Steve was, and um, I'm coming round now actually, I'll be there soon ok bye”. I hung up, flung the phone onto the bed and stripped off last night's clothes. No time for a shower, I threw on the first clothes I could find, grabbed my bag again and ran out of the door, looking for a cab.

The driver peered at me in his mirror and obviously assumed I was making a break from some one-night-stand’s house, with my streaked makeup, messed up hair, unwashed teeth and look of panic. If he'd known I was leaving my own flat to go TO a guy's house, he'd definitely be confused.

I made it to the door, rang the bell and gasped with relief as the door opened and Bucky and Steve stood there, smirking at me. Thank the lord. OK, they weren't dead but something bad could still happen – delayed reaction maybe? 

"So, I... came to see how you were. Check you'd had a good night". Oh god, no, what was I saying? Last time I’d seen them they were about to hook up and now I was asking how it had gone? We were close but that was going a bit far!

"TRUTHfully, we've had a great night", Seb sniggered. 

"That ain't no lie. In all honesty, fantastic”, Steve continued.

I was too distracted to listen properly, I needed to find that bottle. "Can I, um, go and make myself some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Honestly, I'd like some too..."

I rushed into the kitchen and started searching around. Not in the fridge where I’d got the beers, not on the counter. Getting increasingly desperate, I opened cupboards, argh, why did I have to be so drunk and so reckless? Where was it? I was poking around in the trash when I noticed Steve and Bucky watching from the doorway. 

“Um, I dropped, my… um, I thought I saw a mouse. Nope, aha, just this” I grabbed at something in the bin and realised I was waving a slice of old pizza at their confused but smiling faces.

“So, great chat! Thanks guys. I’m so glad you're not dead. I mean, you’re OK!” I made my way back to the door. The bottle wasn’t here. Perhaps I’d dropped it in the street? On the way out, I turned back, and hugged them both hard.

“Seriously. I am so glad you're OK. You know that, right? You're my best friends. Right, thanks for… the coffee” Shit. I hadn’t actually had any. My brain was still too hungover for this. “Ok, right, yes. Bye”

I walked out, and across the hallway to the stairs as they watched, then as they shut the door, stood opposite their apartment and slowly banged my head against the wall. 

\--  
Inside the apartment, Bucky and Steve clutched onto each other and desperately tried to stifle their laughter. Steve peered through the eyehole on the door and saw me banging my head, gesturing to Bucky to come and see, and that set them both off again.

"She thought she’d killed us" Steve squeaked through the laughter. 

"She waited until 10am to come check though!” Bucky clutched his sides and tears leaked out. “Oh we have to get revenge. Never mind it being best served cold, we are serving this with a great dinner, and soon!”

\--  
I left the building and walked to a nearby coffee shop, ordering strong black coffee in an attempt to wake up and see off the hangover. Right, so they seemed OK. They seemed very well. But what if there were unintended effects? I’d need to do extra blood work. Oh god, how could I have been so stupid? I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought of what could have happened. I needed to get to the lab and think.

I hailed another cab and went home, showering quickly and then heading to Stark Tower. The security guard gave me a strange look, turning up to work on a Saturday morning, but I didn’t notice. Straight to the lab, and time to start work. I went through every set of notes I could find about the serum I’d made; set the equipment going to replicate it; grabbed the files on the two super soldiers and tried to think logically. Every hour or so I sent a text to one of them, checking they responded, and then at 2pm, rang Steve to check how they were. To be honest, the boys were having a great time. They appeared to have barely left Steve’s bed and were enjoying their time together, regretting it hadn’t happened sooner. 

I carried on working and texting, and drinking coffee, until gone 9pm. I’d have stayed all night if I could but my brain wasn’t playing ball any more. My phone rang as I tried to think and I saw Bucky’s name come up. Oh god, was it an emergency? 

“What’s wrong? Are you OK? Where are you? Should I come?” Overindulgence in caffeine was adding to my already jittery nerves. I heard a snort of laughter, then Bucky’s voice. 

“You’re on speakerphone sweetcheeks. Just ringing up to see where you are and how you are. We’re both GREAT”, he said.

“I’m at the lab, I have been all day, I’m… fine. I think. Wait, no, I’m starving, I haven’t eaten yet today and I’m wired on caffeine but that’s not important. How you feeling, both of you?” I realised my hands were shaking with tiredness as I spoke.

“We’re fine, honestly. Feeling great. Hang on a second…” I heard a muffled sound as if Bucky had put his hand over the phone. “Look, have you seriously been at the lab all day? And not eaten? Kid, that’s not healthy! Any reason you’ve done that...?” he asked.

“No, no, just trying to get some work done. Bruce has emailed to say he’ll be back from France early, just wanted to show him what I’d done, well, not what I’d done, no, just show him, that, I was... in the lab.” My voice tailed off.

I’d got the email from Bruce during the day, and realised that I was going to have to pull some long shifts to catch up on top of your serum misadventures. Aha! “Hey, I’d like to have some more results to show Bruce, could you guys come to the lab for some more blood work? Or I can come out to you any time? Now?” This would be great; I could get them tested.

It turned out later that Steve and Bucky felt for me. They’d realised I was really worried about them, and wanted to reassure me, but at the same time, weren’t prepared to give up their plotted revenge. Of course I didn’t get to know this until much, much later.

“Will it make you feel better if you get our blood work? I mean, if you can show it to Bruce?”

They agreed to come over to the lab and arrived by cab half an hour later. Both looked perfectly well, as only super soldiers can, but I just wanted to check. I, on the other hand, looked a mess. I’d showered but hadn’t combed my hair and my sweater was inside out. My hands were trembling and my stomach was growling with hunger. The boys looked at each other and decided to step in.

“OK. I’m going to go order some pizza, you’re going to do the tests you need to do to… reassure yourself that you can show Bruce something. Then you’re going to eat, then you’re going home ok?” Steve said firmly.

I nodded vaguely, already setting up the tests and the microscope. OK, kidney function looked normal, liver function, oxygen levels, heart rates were fine, blood pressure was fine, temperature… I ran far more tests than normal until the pizza arrived, then idly picked up a piece while waiting for the computer to finish another analysis. As I took a bite I realised just how hungry I was, and crammed in half the pizza.

Bucky asked how the results seemed, and I admitted that they were actually looking good. I suggested setting them up with some monitors for the next few days but they turned me down and gently manoeuvred me towards the exit, telling me I needed to sleep.

\--  
Bucky and Steve set about planning Mission: Revenge carefully. First step, get Bruce on board. OK, so maybe they didn’t give him ALL the information, not about what they hoped the truth serum would reveal, but they wanted to confirm the safety of what they were about to do first.

Bruce was not on board with it. He held his hands up and mumbled about ethics and how he couldn’t be a part of this, but when he saw that they planned to go ahead regardless, he reluctantly agreed to run some checks. He was actually pretty impressed with what he saw, the serum was much more nuanced than anything else that was on the market, and he was pretty sure they’d be able to develop this into something really interesting, provided it wasn’t actually mixed with alcohol that was… He spent a good while running tests and simulations and eventually concluded that the worst that would happen was a headache the next day. Bruce then spent another hour or so talking about how great you were, and how advanced your abilities were and, yeah, he had it bad too. So, obviously, Steve HAD to invite him for dinner to say thanks for all his help…

Second step: arrange a dinner party. Steve decided to play the ‘celebrate our relationship’ card and dropped some subtle hints about how they’d love it if you’d cook, and it would be a great way to say sorry for dragging them to the lab so late. And when the subtle hints didn’t work, Bucky simply stated that they were coming to dinner on Saturday, so was Bruce, and he wanted chocolate in the dessert. So far, so good.

Third step: dose the wine. Easy. If you’re trained in stealth for assassinations, spiking someone’s drink is not that big a deal. The dinner party was actually really nice. None of you took much down time so it was nice to sit back, eat some good food, drink some good wine… and watch the fun.

\--  
I felt giddier than I had done for a long time. I tried to peer at the alcohol volume on the wine, but the numbers had stopped meaning anything to me. I giggled slightly, feeling excessively happy.

“This is a GREAT evening. All my favourite people” I slurred a little, and watched as they all smiled at me. I felt so, so much love for these three. I lay back into a corner of the couch and stretched out. Steve sat in an armchair, Bucky on the floor beside him, leaving only a small space on the couch for Bruce. He looked slightly embarrassed although the wine had brought his reserves down. He squeezed in beside my feet, obviously expecting me to move, but instead I put my feet in his lap.

“I love you guys, you know!” I reiterated, drunkenly. “You’re awesome. Hey Bruce, massage my feet!” I demanded “and Buck, more wine for everyone!”

Bucky poured out the wine into everyone’s glasses and we all chatted tipsily. Then Bruce asked   
“so it’s official, you two are together now are you?” Bucky wrapped his metal arm over Steve’s knees, and kissed one thigh. I smiled blearily, thinking ‘I did that’.

“We certainly are. Don’t know how it happened but the truth just came out last week about how we felt for each other.” I sniggered involuntarily but then gazed at them and smiled again.

“I am SO glad you two found each other”. They smiled back at me.

“Yeah, we’re lucky. Love’s a great thing. And lust, right? I mean, we used to bother you with our lustful thoughts too much didn’t we?” Steve asked me.

“It didn’t bother me!” I replied, “I just wanted you together”

“Of course,” Bucky added, “you always gave as good as you got, right? I mean, you used to tell us your fantasies about this one person…” I had a feeling I shouldn’t be letting them say this, but I couldn’t quite remember why, so I just grinned to myself as I thought about those fantasies.

Steve continued, “oh yes, what was it you used to say, let me think. Oh something about how you wanted to hear him tell you what to do, you wanted to be dominated?” I giggled again. Damn it, what was it that meant this was inappropriate? I couldn’t get my brain to work, distracted by the alcohol and by the way Bruce was slowly rubbing my feet, watching me.

Bucky’s turn, “oh that was it, don’t forget how you told us you wanted to wear just your lab coat, and have it torn open, then be commanded to kneel and taste him…”

I heard Bruce cough slightly and he fidgeted in his seat. Was that… was there something happening in his trousers? I eyed him through the fuzziness in my head. God, he was so good looking. Our eyes met and I couldn’t bring myself to look away, while Steve continued to talk.

“Let’s not forget how you wanted to be bent over the microscope table while this person took you from behind roughly…”

I smiled. I remembered that one all right, I’d had that one a lot. It had made research quite tricky at times, and I remembered as well how Bucky and Steve had got that one out of me after a bet over a game of pool. Of course I’d given them a lot more detail than that. An accidental moan left my lips as I thought about it, and I felt Bruce shift in his seat again. I shut my eyes and started to think about my fantasy as Bruce’s hand slowed on my feet until it was just a gentle stroke.

Bucky’s voice was soft in my head now. He seemed to have stood up and was standing behind the couch. I wondered why, but kept my eyes shut as he whispered.

“And who was it sweetheart? Who was it that you told us you’d thought about? Who did you want to hold you down, bite your lip, bite your nipples?”

I knew I shouldn’t say but I couldn’t remember why and Bucky’s voice was creating such images in my head. I tilted my head back slowly and the name ‘Bruce’ came out on a soft moan. Then I heard the front door slam at the same time as the foot rub stopped, and I opened my eyes wide. Steve and Bucky had left. Why? I looked down to the end of the couch and Bruce was there, staring at me, his eyes dark.

“Did you… say my name?” he asked. His voice was quiet and deep and sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded, licking my lips. My brain still felt fuzzy, but for some reason I was sure that honesty really was the best policy right now. I sat up slightly and the room spun but I pulled my legs under me until I was kneeling next to him, then leant forward and whispered in his ear.

“Oh yes, it was your name. I think about you all the time. I want you so much. I think about you when I come, but I wish that you would make me come”

I watched as Bruce swallowed and slowly licked his lips. “So that’s what those boys wanted” he muttered and I looked confused. “Never mind”. He looked straight into my eyes and I felt my heart start to race. “I can make you come”.

The Bruce I knew from the lab was hesitant and gentle. This one was much more dominant and I loved it. He put his hand behind my head and pulled me into him, whispering “you have to tell me everything you want. I want to hear you beg”. That brought a deep moan from somewhere inside me which turned into a gasp as he bent towards me and bit my bottom lip, then licked the pain away.

He pulled me onto his lap, my legs astride him and I could feel his arousal through my clothes. He repeated, “tell me what you want.”

“Bite me again. Oh god, please Bruce, and kiss me”

And then he did. His hand was holding my hair and pulling on it. He brushed his lips against mine and then ran his tongue over my swollen lip and inside my mouth. His hand tightened on my hair as I responded, running my hands over his shirt and gently digging my nails into his neck. I rocked on his lap, both of us breathing deeply as we made contact.

Then Bruce pulled away and looked at me, eyes dark and lips beestung. Gently he asked, “are you sure? You don’t know what’s caused this but are you sure you want this?”

I couldn’t speak properly. My breath was catching, but I nodded and moaned “yes. I always have” and with that he stood up, holding onto me, and walked towards the bedroom.

Inside the room, he put me down on the bed and told me to strip. My hands fumbled at my buttons with excitement as he sat on the chair and watched. This wasn’t a sexy strip tease, I just wanted to be back close to him, and I found his demanding voice such a turn on. Fully clothed, he watched me as I stood naked before him. His erection was now painfully evident and my breath caught as I looked at it. He saw me looking.

“Tell me what you want” he said and you met his eyes, replying “I want you”, but he shook his head as he told me to be more specific. He stood and came towards me. He was taller than me, and I could sense his strength in the way he moved.

“Tell me” he repeated, and caught my hands, pulling them behind me and holding them in one of his. I loved this side of him.

“I want to taste you” I said, and he nodded, letting go of my arms. I tugged at his belt and undid his trousers, pulling them, and his boxers, down. Pushing him gently to sit on the bed, I took them off his feet and then looked up at him for permission. He nodded at me, his pupils now too big to make out any colour, and his breath hitching in his throat. Kneeling between his legs, I bent down and took him into my mouth, hearing him moan with relief as I did.

The night passed too quickly. By morning, we were both bitten, scratched and aching. I lay on his chest, running my fingers up and down his body and ignoring the ache in my thighs. Quiet Bruce was just a front he put on for other people, it seemed. I’d seen his darker side and I loved it. I felt him wake up, and looked up towards him.

“Are you ok?” he asked, looking concerned, and I nodded, a smile of exhausted pleasure on my face. 

“Very much. I’m hungover and I hurt and I love it” I grinned.

He smiled back, and ran his finger down my spine, to the curve of my ass as I shivered beneath his touch. “Me too” he replied. “I’ve watched you for so long and wanted you. This was… perfect”

“It’s not over”, I said, sliding my hand down to where I could feel him becoming hard again beneath my leg.

“I need coffee first” he grinned, “I’m hungover too. But coffee, then we start again?” I sucked on his nipple in reply then got up and walked seductively towards the door, knowing he’d be getting a good look at my naked back as I went.

In the kitchen, I was humming happily to myself. My memory of last night was a bit hazy, but however I’d ended up here, this was fantastic. I turned on the coffee machine then, turning towards the fridge, saw a small bottle and a piece of paper. My heart jumped as I turned the bottle towards me and saw the label. ‘Truth Serum’. The bottle was empty. How had it got here? I’d searched Steve’s flat and not found it, and I hadn’t found it at home either. With trepidation, I pulled the note forward and opened it.

‘Gotcha! Revenge is sweet… Enjoy Bruce and remember, now we’re even and we want ALL the details on Monday.

All our love, and all our thanks too, Steve and Bucky xx’

I frowned, then grinned, and then laughed out loud at what they’d done. Then picking up the coffee, I headed back for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know truth serums don't work like that, but hey, I figure if it's a universe where you can have super-soldiers enhanced with serums, why not have truth serums too? :)
> 
> Sorry this is rubbish


End file.
